Promises
by Phoenix Soar
Summary: -"I'll let you do whatever you want with Sebastian for one day" was the promise he had made. But when Grell comes to claim his reward, Ciel has second thoughts about giving over his demon for the Shinigami to play with ... Mildly hinted Sebastian/Ciel


******DISCLAIMER:**** Kuroshitsuji and all canon characters belong to Toboso Yana. The rest belongs to me.  
**

**WARNINGS: This fic involves Grell Sutcliffe being in the same room as Sebastian Michaelis. I think that in itself is warning enough, yes? :P Oh, and if you squint hard enough, you might spy some implied Sebastian/Ciel at the end, too. **

**A/N: I started this fic to relieve some stress during my exams. So, considering what my mood must have been like, this might completely stink. It's just a light-hearted fic based on Grell Sutcliffe demanding Ciel to keep the promise he made in that episode in the anime where Ciel was searching for Elizabeth. Probably only those who watched the anime will get this, because no such thing happened in the manga.**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Hope you enjoy this fic :)**

**

* * *

**

**PROMISES**

'Young master?'

Upon hearing the deep familiar voice, Ciel Phantomhive opened his exposed eye tiredly. The horse-drawn carriage in which he was seated had halted and his black-clad butler stood outside, holding the door open respectfully. Beyond him, the young teenager caught sight of his beloved mansion and felt an immediate rush of relief.

_Finally._

'We have arrived,' the demon informed him politely, his lips curled up in his signature smile.

'About time,' Ciel muttered tonelessly. Picking up his carved cane, he accepted Sebastian's proffered hand and stepped down onto the gravel, blinking in the bright afternoon sunlight. 'That wretched journey took long enough.'

His servant crocked an eyebrow as he reached up to remove the Phantomhive's luggage from the top of the carriage.

'Wretched? Why, does the young master find beautiful weather with cloudless skies and warm sun such as that of today unsuitable for travelling? Or,' the demon's voice acquired just the slightest hint of repartee as he pertly added, 'is it merely the ordeal of spending a mere twenty four hours in the invigorating presence of Prince Soma and Agni-san that has you vexed so?'

For a moment, Ciel teetered on the edge of making a petulant retort, but he was quick to regain his composure when Sebastian turned to face him with an expression that a person less acquainted with him might have found charming, but to the Phantomhive was devious and teasing. Sebastian's garnet eyes, full of repressed laughter, were a perfect match to his amused face.

Choosing not to dignify his mocking question with a reply (and therefore vent his frustrations aloud for the entertainment of Sebastian), Ciel merely levelled the butler with a haughty stare and swiftly swept up the steps onto the porch. Inside, he was seething because the demon had been absolutely right. His aggravation really was courtesy of that _peaceful-idiot-combo_, otherwise known as his self-appointed best friend, Soma and his butler. Though, to be just, the hyperactive Indian Prince was certainly more deserving of the credit than his more tactful servant.

Inwardly cursing the fact that he himself had appointed the afore-mentioned peaceful-idiot-combo to manage the London townhouse of the Phantomhives and, more pressingly, that there was no avoiding that townhouse whenever the Queen summoned him to town on business, Ciel turned to Sebastian and said flatly, 'Postpone whatever else there is on today's schedule; I don't want to deal with them now.'

Putting down the suitcase he was carrying, Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head. 'At once, my lord,' he intoned. 'Also I shall immediately make preparations for the afternoon tea. Young master needs relief from the fatigue of the journey.'

Ciel nodded vaguely, already beginning to feel a little refreshed. There was nothing like the prospect of sitting down with a cup of hot Earl Grey and Sebastian's homemade sweets to lighten up one's spirit.

Looking forward to what promised to be a peaceful and relaxing afternoon, Ciel made to walk inside when Sebastian opened the front door. However, the young teenager collided with the demon's back as he abruptly stepped onto the threshold, blocking the way in.

Blinking, Ciel gazed up at his butler, who stood rooted to the spot. 'What is it, Sebastian?'

The demon's voice was guarded. 'I sense a foreign presence inside, my lord.'

'Foreign presence? Who?'

With some apprehension, the Phantomhive eyed his servant that was still obstructing the doorway. Sebastian's form was uncharacteristically stiff; Ciel could almost feel the tenseness he was exuding. Obviously, whoever inside was not one that was welcome.

For one absurd second, Ciel feared that it was Elizabeth. His fiancée's exuberance and energetic "_Kawaii_"s were _not_ burdens that his exhausted mind could put up with now.

Ciel pushed away the unwelcome image when Sebastian tersely began to answer, 'It is hard to believe, but I suspect that it is a Shi –'

'SEBASTIAN-SAN!'

In less than three seconds, Sebastian found himself with an armful of Maylene, Finian and Bard, all of whom clutched desperately at him, their faces terrified and almost sobbing with dread. The scene was so reminiscent of the first time Lady Elizabeth had visited and wreaked havoc in the mansion that Ciel grew certain that the unwelcome visitor was most definitely his fiancée, until the inane babble of the servants drilled through into his brain:

'Oh, thank you, thank you, I knew you'd come to save us–!'

'It – it was – so ... so – horrifying, Sebastian-san!'

'That _thing_ won't leave! Just throw the bloody lunatic out of here!!'

Trying to vainly disentangle himself from the panicked servants that were still screeching his ears off, the butler said sharply, 'All right, enough! I cannot understand a word if all three of you insist on speaking at once. Finny, release my leg.'

On receiving the full brunt of Sebastian's severe glare, the other three reluctantly stepped away from their sought after saviour though the young maid and gardener still looked inclined to cling onto the butler again.

Ciel managed to slip in past Sebastian at last. He grimly looked up at the demon as he questioned the servants in a calm, collected voice, 'Now tell me clearly, who is it?'

Maylene shuddered at the question and Finny looked about to have a nervous breakdown again, but Bard, on the other hand, shot his superior a look of utter disbelief and roared,

'What the hell does it matter?! It's a bloody lunatic and – and _you_!' He jabbed the rolling pin he was carrying into the butler's chest. 'He won't stop going on and on about _you, _that sicko–!'

'Bard, what –?'

'Ooh, SEBAS-_CHAN_!'

Everyone in the small entrance hall immediately froze as the sickly sweet, masculine voice washed over their ears. With identical whimpers, Maylene and Finny promptly threw their arms around Sebastian in fright again and Bard darted behind him, cursing under his breath.

As for Ciel, his surprise was momentarily laid bare on his face, but then his eyes narrowed and he stonily glared at the direction from which the voice had come. Sure enough, bouncing out of the door that lead to a room off the entrance hallway was a tall familiar figure, one whose trademark crimson apparel with its ridiculous vividness could still damage the delicate eyes of onlookers.

And he was definitely someone that registered at the very bottom of the list of people that Ciel wanted to deal with right then. Well, so much for a peaceful and relaxing afternoon ... Suddenly, returning to his London townhouse for another twenty four hours of boring chess games, challenges at cards and the exhausting company of the ever energetic Prince Soma seemed like a very welcoming idea.

Gritting his teeth, Ciel asked coldly, 'What is your purpose in my mansion, Grell Sutcliffe?'

As he spoke, the young Phantomhive chanced a glance at his butler. Sebastian's emotionless features betrayed practically nothing of his inner feelings, but Ciel had spent enough time with the demon to recognise the hard, steely edge his red eyes had acquired.

'Why, young Earl!' exclaimed the unsolicited Shinigami, looking at Ciel with mock-hurt as he daintily adjusted his spectacles. 'I was promised such a reward, yet you're so unwelcoming when I come to claim it? Oh, for shame!'

For a split second, Ciel just stared at the Death God, completely thrown. Then, with an inexplicable sinking feeling in his stomach, he understood what Grell was referring to. 'Ah,' he muttered, pursing his lips.

Sebastian turned his gaze on his master at once and Ciel, feeling the penetrating stare he was being subjected to, pointedly ignored the demon.

Frowning, he returned his attention to Grell, but the Shinigami seemed to have already forgotten about the rest of the occupants. Flipping his long scarlet hair over his shoulder in a decidedly effeminate manner, he bestowed upon Sebastian a coy come-hither look that could have put the most exotic and experienced prostitute in London to burning shame.

It certainly gave Ciel the burning urge to empty the contents of his stomach on the spot.

'Ooh, Sebas-chan! After such a long torturous period of heart-wrenching separation, we're finally united! And ahhh ... you're looking even more ravishing than I remember. Ooohh!' Grell giggled giddily and, clasping his hands together, he sashayed towards the object of his infatuation in an unabashedly girly strut.

'I do believe I've already asked you numerous times not to talk like that? It's repulsive,' Sebastian drawled coldly, no longer masking his disgust.

'Aww, _Sebas-chan_! You're still so aloof?' Feigning an injured expression, Grell melodramatically clutched at his chest as if he had been morally wronged before he tittered again, revealing his pointed, shark-like teeth. 'Ahh, only Sebas-chan can make me feel _so hot_ with that cold attitude! _Ne, ne, I want to have your babies now more than everrr_!'

Ciel barely managed to refrain from groaning out loud in revulsion and annoyance. Sebastian merely glared at the Shinigami.

But the other servants, who had never had to deal with Grell Sutcliffe and his disturbing obsession with their superior, were more than a little traumatized.

The ever present cigarette fell from Bard's numb, open mouth. 'Oh, dear Lord, that thing's even worse when Sebastian is here!' He exclaimed hoarsely from behind the butler.

'I ... didn't think it was possible for him to say anything worse than when he was comparing Sebastian-san's butt to – to ... bakery buns,' Finny said faintly while Maylene nodded fervently in agreement.

Immediately, Ciel began to sense the murderous intent that practically oozed from the demon, but before anyone else could say another word, Grell abruptly threw himself forward, throwing his arms out and happily shouting,

'But my dream's coming true today! Come, give me a hot, _hot_ kiss, Sebas-chan!'

With one graceful move, Sebastian easily side-stepped the lustful Death God, and Maylene and Finny, still clinging to him, found themselves pulled along. Ciel felt a barely-there hint of pity for poor Bard who did not have the good fortune of evading the provisional Shinigami missile in time. Grell crashed into him face-first and they fell to the floor in a mad tangle of limbs, torsos and crimson red hair.

Not two seconds passed before the chef pulled himself free and leapt to his feet with a horrified shout of, 'DON'T TOUCH ME!' He rubbed furiously at his upper lip and Ciel had a disturbing feeling that Grell Sutcliffe's puckered and salivating mouth had probably landed there.

All five of them stared down at the Shinigami that lay twitching like an electrocuted toad on the marble floor. With a moan, he sat up and massaged his nose, looking up at Sebastian with a pout.

'Why'd you do that? It hurt!'

Sebastian chose not to dignify his petty question with an answer.

The pout on Grell's face magnified to an irksome degree and, standing up, he stomped his foot. 'But this is so not fair!' he whined. 'You promised I'd get a kiss!'

'I made no such vow to you.'

'Not you. _Him_.'

All eyes turned to the Master of the house as one.

There was a long, uncertain pause and then Sebastian murmured, 'I was unaware that my master had entered into such an agreement.' The quiet, smooth tone of his voice had just the slightest tint of displeasure and the once chaotic atmosphere immediately turned a notch more chilling and ominous.

Coolly maintaining his composure, Ciel answered evenly, 'Such discussions are better held at more private locations. To my study, then.'

Without another word, he walked towards the staircase, head held high and proud. He ignored the sensation of Sebastian's eyes, steely and displeased, boring a hole into his back as he and the Shinigami followed the Earl.

* * *

'Young – young master ...?'

Maylene, Finny and Bard watched, disoriented, as Ciel lead his butler and their unexpected visitor upstairs.

'Is he out of his mind?!' The chef exploded at length when they were out of sight. 'What is the young master thinking, inviting that freak inside? That crazy maniac might do something dangerous!'

'It sounded like the young master and Sebastian-san have already met that person,' Maylene reasoned, trying hard to regain rational thinking again. 'And Sebastian-san will protect the master, won't he?'

Finny looked uneasily at her. 'Sebastian-san looked sort of angry just now. He usually doesn't get mad so easily ... except when we make a mess.'

'Exactly!' Bard thundered. 'Which means that that crackpot is really bad news! Young master should have had him thrown out!'

'But ... they said something about a promise, didn't they? And ... a kiss?'

'And that man having ... Sebastian-san's ... _babies_,' whispered the maid, traumatised again.

'Which is so much worse than his saying Sebastian-san's buttocks look softer than bakery buns!' wailed Finny.

'So it's decided!' Bard declared, smacking his rolling pin against his palm. There was a mad all-too-familiar gleam in his eyes that instantly gave his colleagues the chills. 'We've got to investigate this!'

Maylene and Finny both stared at him. 'Huh?'

'How are we going to do that?' the former added.

'You forgetting who you're talkin' to?' The chef grinned, striding towards the front door. 'OI, PLUTO! C'MERE, MUTT!'

* * *

The moment Ciel was comfortably settled in his high-backed chair behind his study desk, Grell petulantly slammed his palms down on the tabletop, causing a crack that strangely resembled a spider web to appear in the wood. A neatly stacked pile of papers on one corner toppled to the floor.

'Well, Earl?? What about that promise you made me?'

Raising an eyebrow, the Phantomhive eyed the small splinters on his desk. 'That was hand-carved mahogany,' he intoned dryly, disregarding the question.

'Personally imported from abroad; extremely expensive,' Sebastian, ever the dutiful butler, added from where he had come to stand on Grell's left, leaving a safe distance of five feet between them.

'You're changing the subject. Why, Earl, does this mean you're breaking your promise?' Grell looked accusingly at Ciel. 'Bah! I should've known better than to trust a shallow, two-faced human!'

The young teenager narrowed his visible eye warningly. 'I do not deny that I have no scruples when it comes to committing certain atrocities, but I assure you, Grell Sutcliffe, I never go back on my word.'

'Then why can't I _kiss him_?!' howled the Shinigami, attaining a comical likeness to an overgrown and demented red bat as he flailed his arms about childishly. 'He won't let me kis –!'

'Pardon my interruption,' Sebastian cut across him smoothly. 'But perhaps it would be better if the young master were to elaborate on this promise you have apparently made? For I had no former knowledge of it until today, though from what I gather, I am to play quite a prominent role in it.'

Ciel looked round at the demon. Sebastian's form was relaxed and at ease, and the corners of his lips were slightly turned up. It was the same look he always wore, yet his blood-red eyes were devoid of their normal superficial smile and warmth; instead, they looked distinctly unfeeling and cold. A chill fell over Ciel. He had seen that expression before, but it had always been aimed at third party people. Never at him.

It was apparent that Sebastian was feeling deeply unhappy with his master, to put it as articulately as possible. Ciel had no doubt that he had already understood the gist of what Grell had been screeching about. The demon only needed Ciel to confirm it.

After a moment of silence, the young Phantomhive leaned back in his chair and sighed. Assuming an uncaring expression, Ciel laced his fingers together and began to explain briefly,

'Do you remember when Elizabeth went missing a few weeks ago and we journeyed to London to search for her? Well, when I found the place where that puppet-man was holding her, I had already sent you on another errand. Only Pluto and Grell were present. I needed some form of protection to rescue my fiancée, so I simply made a bargain with Grell to acquire his assistance.'

'Yes, yes!' Grell impatiently crossed his arms across his chest and turned up his nose. 'You said you'd let me do whatever I want with Sebas-chan for one day if I protected you. Well, I sure as hell did _my_ part, didn't I?'

Ignoring the Shinigami, Sebastian continued to gaze expressionlessly at Ciel. 'Is that so?'

The master met his eyes unblinkingly. 'Desperate times call for desperate measures, Sebastian. You are familiar with that notion, yes?'

'Well, _I'm_ certainly desperate now!' Grell cried in a whiney voice. 'Do you have any idea how much overtime soul-taking I had to do for William Spears to give me a day off?! And he only granted less than half a day, that stingy bastard! And now I'm wasting my limited time here talking with _you_ while I should be' – here, Grell's voice abruptly turned sultry and flirtatious – 'having my mouth thoroughly ravished by Sebas-chan's velvety tongue that can make a Sakura branch into a Bow Knot!'

Sebastian threw him a hard look, but Grell barely noticed. With stars sparkling in his shining green eyes, the red-haired Shinigami clapped his hands together in a fashion that reminded Ciel of his fiancée, and practically shrieked ecstatically,

'Aieee, I can already imagine tasting your sweet, saccharine taste, Sebas-chan! AHH, DO IT NOW!'

And then, without further warning, Grell threw himself on the unsuspecting butler and moved to claim his promised kiss.

* * *

'Stupid pooch!' yelled Bard after the retreating fluffy tail of their "pet" Devil Dog as it bounded away across the expansive garden and disappeared into the trees.

Maylene sighed and leaned against the outside wall of the mansion. 'It's no use, Bard. You know that Plu-Plu only obeys Sebastian-san.'

'Wouldn't have hurt for that flea-bag to have given us a leg up, though,' grumbled the chef as he turned and stared up at the open window of their master's study. 'He's huge! We could've reached that window just by climbing that dog's back. Right, Finny?' He looked round and then frowned. 'Where's Finny?"

'Over here!'

The maid and chef turned to see Finny approaching them, easily holding up a long ladder over his head with one hand. 'When you told your plan about using Pluto, I thought I'd get this in case it didn't work,' the young gardener explained. 'Guess I was right, huh, Bard?'

'You doubted my brilliant plan from the beginning?!' began the chef, looking insulted, but Maylene impatiently shushed him while Finny put the ladder in place. It easily reached the window ledge of the study.

'Perfect!' Maylene exclaimed happily. 'It's just the right length.'

'Alright, let's get a move on!' Bard rubbed his hands together gleefully. 'I want to know what that insane man is doing in the master's study.'

'Ah, but only one can go up to look in the window,' remarked Maylene with a frown.

'Eh? Why?'

'It's a _ladder_, Bard!'

'Oh, right...'

The three servants looked from one to the other uncertainly, all of them wanting to climb up and none of them wanting to be left behind. A few seconds later,

'Oh, I know!' cried Finny. One could almost see the metaphorical candle wick firing up in his head. He pulled up three grass blades and said brightly, 'Let's draw these for it. Who gets the shortest blade is the winner!'

Bard snorted as the gardener arranged the grass blades in his fist so that the visible lengths were all equal. 'Easy peasy, Finny! I am a chef, remember? We chefs are naturally born with a sixth sense because we, as _artists_ that unravel new and exotic tastes that were _never discovered before_, need to rely on an extra intuition to figure out the mysteries of the unknown – and my extra sense is already telling me which one is the shortest. _I tell you, I'll win_!'

Ten seconds later, the blond chef was left staring with streaming eyes at the longest piece of grass he had drawn while Maylene, the happy winner, carefully climbed the ladder to the window, urged on by the encouraging hisses from Finny down below. She hesitated just below the ledge to take a deep, calming breath before stepping up to tentatively peer in through the open window.

She blinked in confusion, seeing nothing but a dark blur, but then realised that her vision was blocked by the back of the master's chair. Carefully making sure not to show anything more than her bespectacled eyes above the ledge, she leaned to her right to peer around the seat. Already she could hear their "visitor" talking:

'... Sakura branch into a Bow Knot!'

Her line of vision finally cleared the master's chair somewhat and Maylene discreetly stared at the drama that was playing out. The only one she could see was the butler; he was glaring at something on his right and she rightly suspected that it was at the red-haired man who was still hidden by that inconveniently placed chair. Though thoroughly disappointed at the inadequacy of what she could see, she refrained from leaning anymore to the side. She did not want to attract the attention of Sebastian-san – and God knew what sharp senses that man had!

However, next moment, all her disappointment immediately vanished when she heard their guest squeal happily, 'Aieee, I can already imagine tasting your sweet, saccharine taste, Sebas-chan! AHH, DO IT NOW!'

Her mind had barely processed his words when she saw a crimson blur land right on top of the butler. Maylene's jaw nearly hit the first rung of the ladder.

_Oh my! Is he ...?!_

The stranger's long hair was screening Sebastian-san's face, but there was no doubt about what was happening.

An impressive jet of blood came squirting out of the poor maid's nose.

_Ahh ... Too ... shocking...!_

_

* * *

_

Sebastian had not anticipated the amorous Death God to jump him again and he was momentarily stunned as Grell threw himself into his arms. But he was quick to return to his senses and abruptly turned his head, managing to save the innocence of lips at the cost of exposing his right cheek to the Shinigami's greedy mouth. The contact barely lasted a fraction of a second. His body reacted at once and, next moment, Grell Sutcliffe was nothing more than an unattractive scarlet smear splattered across the room's cream-coloured wall.

Looking supremely unconcerned, Sebastian straightened and smoothed down the wrinkles on his otherwise immaculate clothes. He made a point of delicately wiping his gloved palm over his tainted cheek.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked down at his master. Ciel was gazing over at the Shinigami on whom gravity had begun to act. Slowly, he peeled off the wall, leaving behind a deep Grell-shaped dent and crashed to the floor in a heap.

Sebastian's curiosity sparked when he noticed the strange light in Ciel's eye. What looked like smug satisfaction was reflected in his deep, sapphire orb as he eyed the pulverised Death God with thoughtful contemplation.

'... Ow.' Grell managed to lift his upper body off the floor. With a painful grimace, he supported himself on his elbows and squinted at the Phantomhive and his servant. His face had already begun to bruise.

'Wha –? But ... you ... promi –'

'Promise or no promise,' Sebastian said neutrally, 'I shall act only when ordered to do so directly by my master. Until then, I have no obligation to allow you to touch me.'

Grell scowled pettily and glowered at Ciel. 'Then tell him already! Order him.'

Looking deep in thought, Ciel propped his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers. He did not reply.

'You did give me your word on this,' Grell reminded him rather harshly.

'So I did ...'

'So you did,' repeated Sebastian.

Ciel quickly looked up at him.

The butler returned his gaze objectively. 'A promise is a grave and fundamental contract. If you have made such a vow with him, then as your servant, I shall, of course, obey. However,' his voice attained a certain level of bitterness that Ciel heard clearly, 'it is, indeed, quite disheartening to learn that the young master was willing to sell my services so freely.'

Silence lingered in the study, heavy and oppressive, until Grell chose to break it.

'Alright, alright! Everything's revealed and understood and all fine and dandy, so will you _puh-lease_ just order him to get on with it?' He leapt to his feet, the excitement returning to his face. 'I can't wait anymore!'

The young Phantomhive tore his eyes away from his butler and glanced at Grell. After a lengthy, silent pause, he finally answered smoothly,

'No.'

Grell's lower jaw nearly fell off his face (not that that was much of an improvement to his looks). 'WHAT?!'

'No.'

'_WHAT?!_'

Ciel sighed. 'If you're intent on repeating yourself and, in the process, force me to do the same, then kindly remove yourself from my presence.'

'Now, wait just a moment!' Grell stormed towards Ciel only to be thrown back by a sharp backhand from Sebastian. The demon looked warningly at him.

Undeterred, the Shinigami continued shrilly, 'You were just now boasting about never going back on your word, and yet you just broke your promise –!!'

The Earl smirked and the satisfaction Sebastian had earlier spied returned to his eye. 'Not quite, Grell Sutcliffe. Let us go over the terms we agreed on one more time, shall we? In return for your protection, I offered you the chance to have your way with my butler for a day –'

'Yes, but now you're withdrawing it, fork-tongued snake!'

'I don't like being interrupted,' Ciel stated coldly, narrowing his eye. 'As I was saying, I made you such an offer, but _you_ were the one who narrowed it down merely to a kiss. Am I wrong?'

'Eh ...' Grell gaped at him, more than a little taken aback.

Ciel smirked again. 'Indeed. And you have already had that chance. Contract over. You may leave now.'

'Wait a ... what?' The Shinigami pointed a finger at the Earl. 'No, no! I never got to kiss him yet!'

'No?' Ciel tilted his head to one side. 'I might be mistaken, of course, but I am quite positive that just now when you so shamelessly sprung on my butler, you succeeded in acquiring a kiss.'

Grell looked as if he might suffer an apoplexy. 'How does that count? That was only on the cheek!'

'Perhaps. But your lips did meet his skin. That constitutes as a kiss, doesn't it?'

Sebastian, quietly watching their strange interaction from the sidelines, felt his lips twitch. He could see where the master was going with this and, truth be told, he was both a little surprised and amused.

Grell, on the other hand, could find no amusement in the current turn of events. 'But – but ... I wanted tongue! _You promised I'd get tongue_!'

Ciel actually chuckled then and his visible eye gleamed with what Sebastian could only call glee. 'You will find that you're quite mistaken there. If you recall, I clearly told you that _tongue_ only depended on how well you do your part – and, sadly, you did not protect me that night to my satisfaction. In the end, it was still Sebastian who got my fiancée and me to safety. Thus, in all honesty, I do not think that you deserve any _tongue_ as a reward for your services, Grell Sutcliffe.'

The Shinigami in question simply gawked at the young Earl with bulging eyes that resembled croquet balls after his well-delivered monologue. Words failed him.

Ciel turned away, a hint of a smirk still present on his face, and said lightly to his butler, 'Well, now that everything's cleared up, I should like to have that afternoon tea. Escort our guest outside, will you, Sebastian?'

Hiding a smile of his own, the demon placed a hand on his chest. 'At once, my lord.'

Grell Sutcliffe barely registered it when a gloved hand grabbed his red hair that he had gone to such lengths to comb that day, and bodily dragged him with it across the room. He did not even feel the wind as he was sent flying over Ciel Phantomhive's chair and out through the open window where he soon landed among some bushes next to a very alarmed and humongous fire-breathing Devil Dog.

Ciel crocked an eyebrow again. 'Was that really necessary?' he drawled, listening with some vague interest to the loud, angry barks mixed with high-pitched screams that sounded from his garden.

Sebastian simply smiled demurely as he dusted his hands. He always took care to treat the master's guests with the utmost respect, but when it came to Grell Sutcliffe, he had no scruples about making an exception.

'Well,' sighed Ciel, fumbling with the fastenings of his long coat that he had not had the chance to remove. 'I'm glad that that's over.'

'Please, young master,' said the demon, coming round the desk to kneel before him. 'Allow me.'

Ciel dropped his hands and let his butler deal with his coat. While he effortlessly undid the fastenings, Sebastian contemplated his master with considerably softer eyes than before.

'May I ask why you broke your promise to Grell Sutcliffe?'

'I did no such thing,' the Earl scoffed contemptuously. 'I merely _circumvented_ it.'

Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk. 'Fine, then. But why, young master?'

Ciel gazed down at him mutely. Sebastian froze in his work as mild surprise filled him. The young Phantomhive's unconcealed eye, mere inches away from his own, was filled with a deep intensity he had not seen before. Forceful and piercing, a myriad of emotions that the demon could not decipher whirled in the dark depths.

'That is because,' Ciel answered in a tone that matched the look in his eye, 'you are mine, Sebastian. I am the only one to whom you have an obligation. And I do not like sharing what is mine.'

The demon continued to stare, his neutral expression masking whatever emotions he had, but Ciel merely turned to face the front again. Closing his eyes, he ordered, 'Now, my tea, Sebastian. Earl Grey or Ceylon would do. And afterwards, I would like to take my bath before taking a short nap. I am still exhausted from my journey.'

Sebastian straightened. 'Yes, my lord.' With a bow, he turned to leave the study.

As he closed the door softly behind him, a small smile crossed over the demon's face and his eyes glinted.

_You are mine_.

Yes, that was certainly true, he mused as he strode down the corridor. Very true. But, the fact of the matter still remained that that phrase worked both ways. Ciel Phantomhive belonged to him in return – and, in a way, he belonged to Sebastian more than the demon could ever belong to the human. His grin widened.

_And you know that as well ... young master._

_

* * *

_

'What the hell?'

Bard and Finny stared in astonishment as Pluto chased the red-haired man across the garden towards the front gate. The Devil Dog was barking ferociously and occasionally let loose a jet of fire, making the man jump in the air, screeching as he flapped at his flaming behind.

'Did he just fall out of the master's window?' Finny asked, wide-eyed.

'I ... think so. Unless my eyes were playing tricks on me.'

They watched as the man and dog disappeared round the side of the mansion. A few minutes later, Pluto returned, nose and tail held high in the air. Obviously, he had successfully chased the maniac off the Phantomhive property.

Or burnt him to a sooty crisp. It was hard to tell – though Bard did not really care.

The two servants quickly looked up when they heard Maylene descending. She came down, wobbling slightly and barely made it to the bottom before almost falling off. Finny hastily grabbed her around the shoulders to steady her.

'What happened?' Bard demanded immediately. 'Wait ... is that blood?! What did you do??'

'Two ... nose ... bleeds,' Maylene answered faintly, leaning against the gardener for support.

'Maylene,' Finny said, looking highly concerned. 'Is everything alright?'

'Sebastian-san ... and Grell-san ... tried to ... but didn't succeed ...' The maid sounded dazed and had a look on her face that suggested most of her brain had stopped functioning.

'Hey, I can't understand a word you're saying,' Bard said, frowning. 'And why was the lunatic chucked out of the window??'

'... ehm ... and then master ... said that Sebastian-san was his ... no sharing ... and they were so – so – too ... too much close ... almost like they were ... going to ... ahh, it was the most shocking! Master and Sebastian-san...!

Bard and Finny failed to get anything more coherent from Maylene. The chef was disappointed, but Finny, who got the gist of Maylene's ramblings more than Bard had, quickly assured him that they were probably better off not knowing.

Because Finny was quite acquainted with Maylene's nosebleeds. And if the copious amount of blood that was soiling the upper torso of her maid's uniform was anything to go by, it would be far less damaging to his mental health to remain ignorant of what had taken place in the master's study that day.

_It really must have been something_, he later mused to himself that day.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did it stink? Or is it decent enough to be on here? Please review and let me know! :D**


End file.
